In recent years, there is a growing demand for functionalized polymers. Functionalized polymers can be synthesized through various polymerization techniques.
Polymers made via Ziegler-Natta catalysis show a high degree of stereospecificity; in the case of diene based elastomers a high degree of cis 1,4 insertion of the diene is observed. Functionalization of such elastomers may be obtained via in chain polymerization of functionalized monomers, or termination with functionalized terminators.
This invention details synthesis of functionalized polymers and their use in rubber formulation and tire materials. In general to achieve the best tire performance properties functionalized polymers are highly desirable. In order to reduce the rolling resistance and to improve the tread wear characteristics of tires, functionalized elastomers having a high rebound physical property (low hysteresis) have been used for the tire tread rubber compositions. However, in order to increase the wet skid resistance of a tire tread, rubbery polymers that have a relatively lower rebound physical property (higher hysteresis) which thereby undergo a greater energy loss, have sometimes been used for such tread rubber compositions. To achieve such relatively inconsistent viscoelastic properties for the tire tread rubber compositions, blends (mixtures) of various types of synthetic and natural rubber can be utilized in tire treads.
Functionalized rubbery polymers made by living polymerization techniques are typically compounded with sulfur, accelerators, antidegradants, a filler, such as carbon black, silica or starch, and other desired rubber chemicals and are then subsequently vulcanized or cured into the form of a useful article, such as a tire or a power transmission belt. It has been established that the physical properties of such cured rubbers depend upon the degree to which the filler is homogeneously dispersed throughout the rubber. This is in turn related to the level of affinity that filler has for the particular rubbery polymer. This can be of practical importance in improving the physical characteristics of rubber articles which are made utilizing such rubber compositions. For example, the rolling resistance and traction characteristics of tires can be improved by improving the affinity of carbon black and/or silica to the rubbery polymer utilized therein. Therefore, it would be highly desirable to improve the affinity of a given rubbery polymer for fillers, such as carbon black and silica.
In tire tread formulations, better interaction between the filler and the rubbery polymer results in lower hysteresis and consequently tires made with such rubber formulations have lower rolling resistance. Low tan delta values at 60° C. are indicative of low hysteresis and consequently tires made utilizing such rubber formulations with low tan delta values at 60° C. normally exhibit lower rolling resistance. Better interaction between the filler and the rubbery polymer in tire tread formulations also typically results higher tan delta values at 0° C. which is indicative of better traction characteristics.